This invention relates to a device for automatic hair curling.
It is well known that the problem of automatically curling human hair has always been solved with remarkable difficulties, especially due to the delicate material to be subjected to an automatic treatment and to the variability of physical-chemical properties thereof, as well as of the mechanical resistance of the hair.
In view of the aforementioned difficulties, the attempts made hitherto for eliminating such problem did not bring about a favourable result, in part because such attempts were represented by too complicated and consequently very expensive and delicate devices. An exception to the above is an electric-mechanical curling device, patented by the applicant of the present invention. Such device provides an electrically controlled comb-like rotating means which co-operates with a central heating element around which the hair lock to be curled is wound, thereby obtaining a curly formation, without any fear of having the hair torn or pulled by the device.